Through the eyes of a Pride Lander
by snowflakexx
Summary: This is a Lion King story based on Mari a lioness who soon gives birth a cub named Tama. She has to cope with being a single mother after her mate decides to move on and find a better life. She later finds the Pride Lands and gives birth to two cubs: Usiku and Siku. She has the challenges of struggling through the King's death and Scar- the next cruel king.
1. Tama

Mari snuggled her newborn cub, who had a lovely scent.

"Tama." she whispered, giving her a lick. The storm seemed to be getting worse, but that didn't matter since she was sealed in a warm cave. "Daddy will visit you tomorrow, but for now, we need sleep." Mari lay her head next to her cub, whose head seemed to be burried in the soft hay.

The next morning, the storms had cleared, yet the ground was still wet and the rains dripped with water. Mari awoke and yawned softly, then looked at her cub. The cub had a tiny hair tuft, the same color as her body. Her body was a tanned colour, only a few shades darker than Mari's. She had emerald eyes just like her father, Kijani. Her paws were left uncolored like Mari's yet her nose was still a light pink.

"Good morning, Princess." said Mari as she noticed her cub open her eyes for the first time. Tama was a few weeks old and by tomorrow, she'd be ready to return. "Daddy visits us today." she added.

A figure stood near the cave entrance, bold and strong. It was Kijani.

"Hello, Mari." he smiled, walking in. His mane was still quite wet, as he had been out all night in the rain and making his way to Mari's hideout.

"Hello, Kijani, look at our cub!" Mari beamed as he watched his daughter.

"She's beautiful," he said, licking her, "but there's a slight problem." Mari's smile evaporated as he said that.

"W-what's wrong?"

"The.. Pride. Two males have dethroned King Bahari and so we must leave, for the safety of our cub,"

Mari began to cry. "Where will we go? It's not safe here anymore." she buried her head into her husband's mane, making it even more wet as she was crying.

"I don't know, Mari, I don't know. But somehow, we've got to find somewhere."


	2. Moving on

The family stayed inside the cave, until Tama was older to make a move. She was now six weeks old, able to walk and talk perfectly.

"Tama, wake up." Mari nudged her daughter.

"Mom! I'm sleeping, give me a mintu-" she was cut off by her mother.

"We need to get moving!" Mari said, cross. They had to move, now. They were in the new males' territory and they could be caught. They had to move but to where?

"I'll carry her," said Kijani, kneeling down and placing her on his back.

"Where do we go?" Mari asked, desperate to get out, for the safety of her family. The males were a great threat to Tama - they could kill her and exile Kijani, which would leave Mari - she would have to bear their cubs. She shivered at that thought. Kijani was clean, had a nice scent and cared about his family. Males just mated with you and that was it. They'd abandon you and chase after other females.

"Just out of this land, before they take our scent." said Kijani, galloping with a sleepy Tama on his back and Mari behind him. They rounded the oasis and were out of the territory.

"Can't we settle here?" asked Mari, panting. She was thirsty and tired.

"No, they'll probably take our scent and follow us.. we have to go far, far enough that the rains fall and wash away our scent by the time they .. smell it." replied the tanned lion, almost lost in words.

The family began walking and walking. It took a week's travel. They past the Outlands, The Green Walls, everything. They saw an enormous kopje in the distance. This was a green land; butterflies, animals, waterholes and lions stalking in the grass.

"Look, Mari. There is a Pride. You two go ahead, I won't be allowed in... but I'll meet you here and you can come visit me in my cave. I'll try not to live far. But I love you." he gave her a lick and a comforting nuzzle and did the same to Tama. He didn't actually mind leaving them, he wouldn't miss them.

"This can't be happening," Mari was crying. Her family was to be torn apart, just because of two males! _'Curse those males!'_ she thought. "Alright, we'll meet you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, father!" shouted Tama as she saw her father run off.

What life were these lionesses left to now? Scary? Brutal? Lovely? Calm?

* * *

This was Chapter two. At first I didn't have a plan, but I assumed Tama's father was a rogue who ran off, maybe like Nala. Mufasa and Scar are the only males in the Pride and it wouldn't make sense for Mufasa or Scar to be Tama's father. If Tama was Mufasa's cub, she'd be a princess and she'd be the next heir to the throne but she wasn't, Scar was.

Also, I watched a documentary on lions. There was this little cub named Felani and it mentioned that she was six weeks old. She was playing with the other cubs, even wrestling so I assumed this was a fully-grown cub's age.

I post chapters everyday since I'm on holiday but when school comes, I may only be posting on Friday and the weekends.. or anytime. But I stuck in studies (*I know, so annoying*) and that'll slow me down on the stories a bit. But I'll try to post more chapters often. This is the same with my other story: The Lion King 4. I'm not sure what'll happen, if my mom will let me off at times. But I will try. Thanks guys and thank you for the comments. Please review!

snowflakexx


	3. Bethrolled

Mari walked deeper into the territory, Tama at her feet.

"Where are we going?" asked the young cub, scared. "Why don't we live with daddy, anymore?"

Mari sighed and looked down to her cub. "Because, Tama, our home is no longer safe and to keep you safe I've brought you here, but daddy is not ... not welcome here." Mari gulped as she saw five patrol lionesses.

They all ran to her.

"Halt! Who are you? State your business here!" yelled a lioness, a tanned colour with green eyes.

"I..I..I'm M-Mari and this is T-Tama. We just needed somewhere to stay.. since our home was taken over by males and I brought Tama here because it was the only pride with cubs and we have no home now. Please, let us stay.. for the safety of my daughter!" Mari's eyes began to water.

Tama hid under her mother's leg. "M-mommy.. I'm scared." she cried. Her tears darkened patched of her fur and she felt uncomfortable.

"Uzuri, go and get Queen Sarabi." said the lioness. Uzuri galloped off into the distance.

"Have you arrived with any male of such? Anything harmful to the Pride? Disease?" asked the lioness. _'Stop interrogating me!' _Thought Mari.

"No." Mari replied. A few mintues later, a beautiful tanned lioness with amber eyes approached them.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Mari. You must be Queen Sarabi. Please your highness. I need somewhere to have Tama grow up, our pride was taken over by two males, who would kill my daughter. I have no diseases or anything harmful to the Pride. I beg of you, your highness." Mari replied.

Sarabi felt sorry for Mari and she could see Tama was afraid.

"Welcome to the Pride, Mari." she smiled, brightly.

"Oh, thank you! How can I repay you?" Mari sighed, relieved. She knew she was going to make it, but not this easily.

"Oh, don't worry. Come on, we need to get you some food. And who's this lovely cub?"

"That's Tama. May I ask.. what is the name of this Pride?" asked Mari as they began walking.

"The Pride Lands. It's truly a wonderful place, Mari. Lots of cubs for Tama to play with and we all share in this Pride. Come on, girls you deserve a break." said Sarabi, smiling as they reached the kopje.

The lionesses sighed in relief and followed behind.

"Now, you finally have a mate for Tojo, Tsiku." said Sarabi, looking back at the tanned lioness with green eyes.

"Wa.. you want to bethroll them? Tama and Tojo?" Mari didn't really know who Tojo was, but she assumed he was lovely.

The lioness nodded. "If that's okay with you,"

"Certainly." Mari was happy, not only did she have a happy pride, but she had bethrolled her daughter to a wonderful male cub.


	4. The Pride

After the seven lionesses arrived at Pride Rock, Mari set Tama down on the cave floor.

"I'll go and get Tojo. You'll love him, Tama." Tsiku said, making her way down to the exit. Mari nodded.

"This is our new home, now?" Tama asked Mari, finally coming out from under her mother's legs.

"Yes, Tama."

Tama glanced around the cave. It was very nice, rocky and smooth. It didn't have much dust and it didn't stink like normal caves did. There was a royal platform for the king and queen. But who was the king?

"Mother?" asked Tama, again. "Who's the king?" Mari shrugged her shoulders and her concentration was pulled away by a young cub that walked in with Tsiku. He had the exact same color as Tsiku's fur and his eyes were a sky blue. He had black ear rims around his ears and he quivered back in fear, blushing at the sight of Tama.

"Hello, Tojo." said Mari, smiling and pushing Tama forward from behind her legs. Tsiku did the same.

"Say 'Hello', Tojo. This is Tama and her mother, Mari." she told her son.

Mari gave Tama a look that said 'Do it'. Tama sighed and walked up to him.

"Hello, Tojo." she blushed.

"Hello... T-Tama." he blushed back, "D-do you wanna play?" Tojo began to gain confidence. Tama nodded.

"Come, I'll introduce you to all my friends. There's Kula.. and Chumvi and Nala.." the two talked and talked until they were outside.

"Now _I'll_ introduce you to the rest of the Pride. They're all laying in the shade, it's where all the lionesses lay if it's too hot, or after a hunt or before the hunt. You'll love it." Tsiku said as they walked.

They reached there after a few seconds and the two mothers lay on a large rock.

"This is comfy." complimented Mari as she re-adjusted herself on the rock.

"I know. This place is the best in the whole kingdom!"

A few lionesses ran over to them.

"Hello, Tsiku. We just got the message from Sarabi that there was a new member." said Eshe, walking over and sitting next to the two lionesses. "What's your name?" she turned her head over to Mari.

"I'm Mari. What's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Amani, I'm Chumvi's mother." one by one the lionesses introduced themselves.

"I'm Dama, I'm Kula's mother."

"I'm Sarafina, Nala's mother and I'm expecting a cub named Mheetu soon, or at least that's what I want to name him."

"And Sarabi is Prince Simba's mother. They're all friends and I'm sure Tama would love to play with them." Uzuri chimed in. "I'm not a mother, yet. But I'm hoping to get pregnant.. this year."

"Tama?" Sarafina repeated.

"Oh, she's my cub," Mari smiled warmly.

"Tojo's bethrolled." Tsiku said proudly.

After a few mintues of talking, Uzuri had to go hunting with the rest of the Pride - since she was not a mother yet. Infact, all the 'non-cub mothers' had to go hunting and the new mothers were in charge of taking care of their cubs and others cubs. This was known as a cresh.

Sarabi was the Queen but she had to go hunting anyway, whilst the other mothers watched Simba.

"Look! There's King Mufasa!" yelled Dama, pointing to him with his nose. "Come, Mari, He doesn't know about you, yet and I'm sure he'd like to meet you."

Mari, Dama and Tsiku all walked up to the king - the prince's father. He had large mane that went all the way under his stomach but stopped half way, he had a golden body and he always stood up proudly.

* * *

So Tama finally met Tojo. I might make a series of this. There are some theories where Tama married Malka, Mheetu or Tojo but I chose Tojo since Malka wasn't really from the Pride. Malka was mentioned in the comic "Simba's new brother." I think where he met Simba and Sarabi decided to be the adoptive mother of him. But then his mother came and claimed the lived "On the other side of the mountain."

I know they're animals but I don't think Mheetu would've worked to be bethrolled to Tama (In my opinion) because he was too young. But Tojo seemed perfect, slightly the same age and I thought it was cute because both of their names begin with "T".

Thanks for reading! Please review! Next chapter is coming soon!


	5. The Waterhole

The three lionesses approached the king.

"King Mufasa, may I introduce... Mari." said Tsiku as she bowed.

"Welcome to the Pride, Mari. I saw a new cub playing with Simba and the others, she must have been your cub." Mufasa smiled.

"Thank you, her name is Tama and she's really excited!" Mari smiled back. She thought the king would be strict and serious. But King Mufasa was a great king, kind, worrying and generous.

"Alright, then. Have you seen Sarabi?"

"She's just gone on the hunt with the rest. Why?" Tsiku asked.

"I just wanted to know who was watching Simba."

"We are." Sarafina chimed in. "Don't worry, Muffy! Everything is fine. And no waterhole trips for today! Maybe tomorrow."

"Waterhole?" Mari tilted her head.

"Oh, yes! It's where all the cubs love to play. It's like a big river where you can swim, hunt, drink.. it's very cool!" Tsiku said.

"I might take Tama with you guys tomorrow. What do you say?" asked Mari as Mufasa walked away.

"Perfect!" yelled Sarafina. "We'll take Sarabi and Simba, too."

"Well, I guess Tojo can go for a swim. I'll ask if I can take Kula and Chumvi. It doesn't seem fair for them to stay behind." Tsiku rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

The cubs were all bouncing around, playing tag and laughing.

"Wanna get a drink with me, Tama?" asked Nala, licking her beige coat.

"Sure. I sure am thirsty!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Yelled Simba, following them with Kula, Chumvi and Tojo. "We wanna go to the waterhole, too!"

"Oh, we're not going to the waterhole. Mom says I can't. We're just going to the creak," replied Nala.

"That sucks! I'm going to the waterhole! C'mon, Tojo, Chumvi and Kula!" Simba frowned, walking the opposite way.

"No, Simba. I'm going with Nala and Tama." said Kula, running off after her best friends.

"Ugh! That just leaves us boys then." Chumvi giggled. "Let's have a mud fight!"

"Yeah! We don't need those _girls_!" Simba scoffed. Tojo stayed quiet. He wouldn't speak bad to the girls, even if it meant leaving his friends.

"Um.. guys? I think I'm gonna head home, now. It's kind of late... it's almost sunset." said Tojo, knowing if he went to the waterhole, he would be in trouble.

"No! You stay with us!" Chumvi yelled at Tojo.

"No, I'm going home. We're gonna get in trouble, and ... and you know it!" Tojo was the youngest of the boys and he very rarely disobeyed his mother, Tsiku.

"Fine, squirt! You can go! We're gonna have a mud fight, and we'll be back before the adults can even find out." Simba laughed and ran off.

The girls were heading home, too. Tojo was heading home on his own, afraid of what might attack him. But nothing did.

* * *

Next chapter will be here soon! Please review! Thanks for reading.

My theory was that Tojo was that Tojo was the youngest out of the three boys, the same age as Tama which was why Mari and Tsiku bethrolled them.

Tsiku and Mari are my characters, thanks for reading! Bye!


	6. Trouble

The three girls and Tojo were all inside the warm cave as it was night. Mari was snuggled up to Tama, Tsiku snuggled up to Tojo, Nala to Sarafina and Kula to her mother. Mufasa was pacing around the den, waiting for Simba to come back. Sarabi and Chumvi's mother were behind him.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Chumvi's mother was panicked. She was shaking, she was cold and she was worried.

"I don't think so. But I told Simba to return and sunset and to _not _go to the watering hole." replied Sarabi.

Mufasa tried roaring; maybe Simba would know his father was looking for him. "SIMBA!" he called out.

Tsiku was snuggled up to Tojo. "I'm glad you came home, Tojo. If you stayed with those boys, you would've been in serious trouble."

"Thanks.. mom." Tojo was yawning; almost asleep.

Simba was finally spotted with Chumvi, returning to Pride Rock at night and covered in mud. Sarabi, Mufasa and Chumvi's mother all ran to him.

"Chumvi! Look at you! You're covered in mud, I don't thin you're going anywhere, tomorrow. Especially when me and the other lionesses were planning on taking you to the waterhole! But I guess I will forget that deal! Get in, I need to give you a quick bath, then you go to sleep." Chumvi's mother scolded.

Chumvi hung his head and walked inside with his mother, disappointed in himself.

"Simba," Sarabi and Mufasa pulled on their angry faces.

"I know.. we.. we forgo-"

"How many times did we tell you _not to go to the watering hole_?" Mufasa frowned.

"A lot of times."

"Like Chumvi's mother said, we were planning on taking you cubs out to the waterhole tomorrow. Tojo did well to not go with you. And he's going tomorrow. But I don't know if I can take you. You might as well be stuck at home with Chumvi." said Sarabi. "Now, let's go inside.. I need to bath you." Sarabi and Mufasa walked together with Simba inside preparing for bed.

The next morning, Tojo, Kula, Tama and Nala were awake.

"Today's the day we go to the waterhole!" cried Kula.

"You're going?" Tojo asked, tilting his head.

Kula nodded. "Mhm, your mother's taking me, me and Chumvi."

"I don't even know if Chumvi's going. The way he and Simba disobeyed their moms..." Nala said.

"Yeah, and I heard them getting in trouble yesterday night." Tama agreed.

Just then, Sarabi and Chumvi's mother came out with Chumvi and Simba. They were cheering.

"What the..?" that's all Kula could say.

"We're going! We're going!" Simba bounced up and down.

After a few minutes of playing at the waterhole, Simba and Chumvi went up to Tojo.

"Tojo?" Tojo turned around.

"We're sorry we were mean to you.. you were right." Simba admitted, poking Chumvi with an elbow.

"Ouch! And.. uh.. sorry for calling you .. _squirt head._" Chumvi chuckled lightly.

"It's ok!" Tojo said, continuing to play. Mari was sat on the rock opposite her friends.

_'Perhaps I'll go and meet Kijani, tonight.' _she thought.

* * *

So this was chapter 6! Okay.. this is weird: I've just posted chapter 6 of Giza: Land of light and darkness and I'm posting chapter 6 of this now.

Okay, I kind of added the last bit, just to get Kijani back into the story because we've been ... I don't know.. 4 chapters without him?

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Next chapter may be coming on Friday during the weekend. Visit my profile it you want to know when I posting!

Please review!


End file.
